A Stolen Flame
by NamikazeNarutok12
Summary: Naruto never had much. But then he gained a family; a wife and a son. Then Sasuke took it all away. But will the Akatsuki stop Naruto from getting his revenge. Timeline alteration. Naruto x Temari. Currently a One shot, but we'll see.


A Stolen Flame

**One Shot(if you guys don't review) or give me any feedback **

**"I wonder, how I could ever leave you." Naruto said staring at her eyes. He loved her more than anything, but soon he'd love their child more then anything.**

**"You couldn't leave me and I could never leave you." She replied smiling wide. This was peace. They were 17, but in the ninja world no one really lived to be 30 but the best there was nothing more they could ask for. This moment, this is what they wanted forever.**

**"Remember that day at the café?" He asked her, his eyes were so brilliant. He almost looked through her, but not through...he saw into her soul.**

**"I do it had just opened. The man who had come from the west brought the village coffee. We were both some of the first in line. We didn't even know each other. But a drink that could give someone boundless energy, that appealed to the Shinobi in both of us." They both drifted back fondly. It was a time that they'd never forget.**

**—**

**Naruto wandered with a poster in his hand. He didn't often walk through the village his routine was settled, Either Ichiraku's, The Skewer, or Skewers. Funny that the dango shop and the Korean BBQ place had such similar names. That's probably why he had such trouble finding the place listed on the poster. He had been stopping by the academy to check up on Iruka and saw a poster. It featured a white cup with a strange cover with steam emerging from the top. The name of the drink was coffee, and if the logo was to be believed "It's the get up and go every ninja needs!"**

**He was a skeptic, but with no missions he decided why not check out the place. He read further on the poster and it seemed today was the grand opening. At that point he really decided to go. And so he found himself wandering around the village. He finally found a smell he didn't recognize and it took him right to the place. Entranced by the aroma he was pulled closer to the waiting line. Which is why he didn't see the blonde in front of him, which is why he walked into the blonde in front of him. **

**—**

**Temari Sabuko hated the village hidden in the leaves. It wasn't because of the people, they were great. The food was also better and the environment wasn't so harsh. No, the reason Temari hated the lead was that unlike in Suns(the driest place on earth) Konoha was humid. So humid. It killed her hair, it was uncontrollable and had a mind like no other. It was in fact crazier then her younger brother before they came her four years ago for the Chunin exams. Now one may ask why a now seasoned Jounin level Kunoichi would be fretting over her hair but the answer was as plain as day: you can't hide when your hair is moving around. Not that she was hiding.**

**Temari now lived in The leaf village. Her now overprotective Kazekage brother had taken it upon himself to "keep her safe" by making her the Sand's ambassador to the Leaf. She had only been on the job for a month and was already frustratingly bored. That's why when coffee showed up she was happy to try it. But it didn't sit well with her when someone threatened her place in line. **

**—**

**"Watch it, I've been waiting you can't just cut. Stupid." Temari said in a way that was probably unjustified for the minor offense.**

**"Listen. I'm tired of this. I'm just here for coffee like everyone else. I'm not stupid." Replied Naruto without thinking. He was here to enjoy himself so he did not appreciate the comment made by whom he assumed was some decrepit old villager. Even though he knew he was wrong. Then he looked up and found Temari. The sister of his best friend. **

**"Oh Naruto it's you."**

**"Oh Temari it's you."**

**They said simultaneous and then laughed a bit. They didn't talk much and for the most part weren't familiar with each other but they did no neither would have the intentions the other thought they did. **

**"Listen it was my fault, how about the coffee is on me? Just as long as you provide someone I can enjoy it with." Naruto said smiling. He saw Temari nod. The female blonde knew the other wouldn't take no for an answer and new things with people were always better. She needed more friends anyway and Naruto, from the little she knew about him, was a nice guy.**

**So they proceeded to make there way up in the line, not talking all that much. When they finally made it to the front they were astounded at the numerous option.**

**"What are you going with?" Temari asked first. **

**"I don't know, what are you having?" He asked playfully and childishly. But he was only 15 and she was only 16. They were half way through their life expectancy...but they were still teenagers. Temari played his game and just giggled.**

**"What do you recommend?" She turned and looked at the man behind the counter this time. He was the shop's only employee (and the owner) which is probably why the line was out the door. It was also the most likely the reason he was giving them his best "I want to kill you" glare for not being ready to order. He thought probably being a disciple of the "customer is always right" slogan just smiled.**

**"My personal favorite is a caffè mocha, it's actually an espresso which is a little different than a regular coffee, but it's delicious." He replied, he really hoped they would order quickly. He didn't want to lose people of the line wasn't moving.**

**"We'll take two of those." Temari told the man who sighed in happiness. She loved how Naruto seemed to just go with the flow of her ordering. He paid the man and they got their coffee. The cup was covered and with no where to sit and no where to go the two simply wandered around the village.**

**They talked about this and that but really just enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't love on first sight, not even close...but their relationship had a warm start. **

**—**

**The two didn't see each other for months after that day. But that wasn't to say they didn't want to. Temari got pulled into three way treaty talks with Mist, Sand, and Leaf.**

**As for Naruto he had been on a mission the whole time. Naruto had been gone with Jiraiya for the four years previous and so he needed cash desperately. He had been lucky enough to stumble upon a 100 million ryo mission. The duration was seemingly forever though. He had to guide a team of archaeologists from the Land of Fire into the Hidden Forest. One of the most dangerous places in the world, a refuge for monster and missing nin alike. The mission was financed by the Fire Lord himself.**

**After the five months Naruto was finally back in the village and he was looking for coffee. He walked up to the counter and ordered the same thing he had the first day with Temari. He picked up his coffee, turned around and put it up to his lips. He continued walking, which he really shouldn't have and that's how he saw Temari a second time. She wasn't looking and either was he, but only one of them got hot coffee all over them.**

**"Son of a bitch." Were the first words to come out of Temari's mouth before she even knew who had spilt the hot beverage on her so when she heard laughing she was even more pissed. Before she could look up from her coffee stained kimono to see who the perpetrator was she heard his voice.**

**"We really need to stop running into each other this way." Naruto replied. Temari have him a playful and serious 'I am going to batter you look' but all Naruto could think of how great a first day back this was turning out to be.**

**—**

**The two were such a perfect match for one another and it only took a month for them to realize it. After that their friends took notice that they could often be found walking the village together or eating together when not off on a mission.**

**They grew to find the love they enjoyed now, it hadn't always been easy though. There was a team when it seemed their relationship would never again be.**

**It's funny, people call it puppy love. Personally there's seemed more like young snakes. They injected to much love into everyday things, so when they needed it they didn't have any to spare.**

**—**

**"Naruto he's gone." Temari said as he opened the door for her.**

**"Who is? What happened?" He asked her tears catching him off guard. She was a proud kunoichi and she wouldn't cry unless something really world shattering happened. It had been world shattering. **

**"Baki-Sensei...he died. Not in battle in a training accident with Kankuro." She said this starting to feel better with Naruto's mere presence. **

**She spent the night there, in Naruto's bed was where she woke up and didn't see Naruto. No word, no message nothing. She was angry, normally she wouldn't be but she needed him now. Her anger spread to him as well. She put on her clothes and left. She was long gone before Naruto came back with two Cafe Mochas. He assumed something had come up and dropped it.**

**He answered the door when someone knocked on it.**

**"Naruto, you are to report to the Hokage's office." Said a silver haired man behind a dog mask. **

**"Sure Kakashi-sensei" the blonde respond jokingly.**

**"Naruto, please don't just hand out my alias to everyone." The scarecrow asked. He had gone back into Anbu after Sasuke's defection. He needed to sort some things out and didn't want any 'help'.**

**"Senses hiding won't do you any good." Naruto said this with a sad look before the man in the dog mask disappeared in a swirl of leaves. 'I hope he heard that' Naruto thought.**

**'He's right, just like sensei used to be." Kakashi said to Rin, Obito and to his father.**

**—**

**"What's up baa-chan? Is that a wrinkle? You're getting to old for this office." Naruto said this barging into the Hokage office much to the disdain of her secretary.**

**"Whatever brat. I still have the hat. And that means you get to go on a one week trip to Wave country. The bridge they named after you needs some guarding for a while." She said. He nodded and they both smiled. **

**—**

**Upon his arrival back Naruto arrived at Temari's house to find a shirtless man opening the door. He didn't recognize him. **

**Naruto's reaction was visceral. He opened his eyes wide, walked away and went to the nearest bar. **

**"Temari some blonde came to the door and then left." Came the voice of Toka as he closed the door. He was Temari's cousin, he was visiting for a week as a part of a transfer program.**

**"Naruto still good at making exits before someone gets to say goodbye." She said bitterly, loud enough for the universe, but not for Toka to hear.**

**—**

**All of that was resolved eventually. All was forgiven. They still fought about who worked more and all that, but they loved each other. That's how Temari came to be pregnant. She was in labor now, in the Konoha hospital. **

**"It's...He is out came the voice of Shizune. She was the head of the hospital now and had handled this delivery personally. **

**"Naruto I have to say thank god for the pain seal Jiraiya made. I didn't feel a thing." She said, Naruto smiled at her as Shizune handed the baby to Temari and his smile grew even wider. **

**They had decided the baby would be named Sakumo. A true hero to Naruto. He still just stood there smiling. His son would be something. He would have a will of fire that burned brighter than anyone's.**

**His mother's flame was ignited in that moment though. Naruto in his euphoria didn't even sense the senbon went clean through Temari's skull. **

**Shizune was knocked out on the floor. He couldn't see the face as the man wore a mask, but the voice and the sentiment were unmistakeable.**

**"I don't know why Madara insisted I come today. Something about past history. You really couldn't have done better Naruto. Why would the sister of the Kazekage marry such a nobody. I guess the bitch was just a piece of trash whore." Sasuke Uchiha's voice rang through the room. **

**Naruto looked him in the eye and saw Sakumo die. He was immobilized. **

**"Don't worry Naruto. I promise nothing will happen to him. Come to think about it, now you'll be just like me. There's a man who took everything from you." Sasuke's paused to see Naruto's face..."I'll teach him to be just like me. I think I'll name him Sasuke even" the man finished. He then disappeared. Naruto couldn't move he simply shook in anger. **


End file.
